


Insomnia

by marippe



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marippe/pseuds/marippe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyrus and Jasper bond over the night sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

Jasper had managed to inherit one rather unfortunate trait from his mother. It was rare, past the age of seven or so, that he slept soundly through the night. Sometimes taken by near-waking dreams, others just not tired, most nights found him awake in the small hours of the morning, reading under his blankets so that he could shove the light under his pillow should he ever hear his mother in the hall.

Jasper was not afraid of the dark, it was instead misty light that plagued his fears, the shadows moving just beyond his sight. By eight, he slept on average four hours a night. On those nights that he woke fitfully, not from his body deciding it was ready, but from nightmares, he would tiptoe down the hall to his parents' room. More often than not, he found the door open, and would creep in, climb into the big bed with them without a word. Hikari would move over, half-asleep, and make room. On occasion, however, the door would be locked, and Jasper would fully come to his senses in the hall, wondering where to go from there.

One night in particular, Jasper found himself standing in front of a locked door, somewhat bewildered in his drowsy state. There was a faint sound down the hall, and he turned, peering into the darkness for its source. Estella, his mother's Clefable, often came to check on him during the night, so movement in the hallway was not exactly unusual, but there was something heavy and unfamiliar about this noise.

"You're not in bed." A man came into view, strange and ethereal framed in moonlight from a half-covered window.

"No. I can't sleep."

"I know the feeling well."

"You don't sleep either." Jasper took a step towards him. "Can I take your hand, Cyrus?"

There was a pause that hung in the silent hallway. "Yes," Cyrus finally answered.

Jasper reached up, holding the larger hand in his. They strode down the hallway, heading towards the balcony that came out over the front of the house. Cyrus pushed open the door and held it for the boy.

"Show me more stars." Although it was not really a request, it was not a demand, either. It was more a simple statement, that this was going to happen now.

"For a little while. Then you should go back to bed."

Jasper shook his head, violet waves of hair bobbing in the moonlight. "No."

"Why not."

"I don't sleep." He rocked back onto his heels and then forward again. "Not much, anyway."

Cyrus's mouth twitched at the corner, just a tiny bit. "I see." He led Jasper over to one of the telescopes set up there, and went about fiddling with the lenses. Jasper sat down next to him, watching silently. "I am here most nights," Cyrus finally said. "If you would like to join me."

Jasper smiled up at him, that wide grin that was neither Will's nor Hikari's, but his alone. "Okay."


End file.
